


Patriarchy for Breakfast

by fanfic_roulette



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Activism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Fanfic roulette, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_roulette/pseuds/fanfic_roulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon guys! This is important!” Willow glanced around impatiently, hoping the others would finally start paying attention.</p><p>“It’s cool that you’re getting all into this feminist activism shit, Will, but I still feel kinda weird being a part of an anti-pornography campaign… I mean… it feels a little hypocritical...” Xander grinned sheepishly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patriarchy for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of a drunken collaborative effort that we have called [fanfic roulette](http://rabidcentipede.com/fanfic.php). Starting with a set of four prompts randomly selected from a list that we had generated, a five-person group took three-minute turns writing sections of this piece. Full disclaimer: we were drunk, not everyone necessarily knew the pairing or fandom, and it wasn’t always entirely clear what was going on. With that in mind, please enjoy.
> 
>  **This fic’s prompts:**  
>  Tearjerker  
> activism  
> pick-up lines  
> watching porn

“C’mon guys! This is important!” Willow glanced around impatiently, hoping the others would finally start paying attention.

“It’s cool that you’re getting all into this feminist activism shit, Will, but I still feel kinda weird being a part of an anti-pornography campaign… I mean… it feels a little hypocritical...” Xander grinned sheepishly.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, really?” Anya made a disgusted face. “Men. Always a disappointment.”

“Haha… you’ve got that right!” Willow smiled at Anya, trying not to grin too much. She still wasn’t out to her friends… not yet. But that cute girl in the feminist club… well…

“Well I’m in,” Buffy said, “I will definitely support you.”

Willow beamed at her best friend.  Anya agreed that she was obviously in support of the movement and would attend the event.

Xander finally sighed in defeat, “Fine, I’ll go, but don’t expect me to participate much.”

“That’s fine!” Willow said, grateful for her loyal friends.

A week later, Willow and her friends arrived at the college center, where Tara and the rest of the Feminist Alliance and supporters stood behind a few folding tables.

Willow gulped. Hard. Tara was...well, adorable. She’d first caught Willow’s eye at the activities fair, what with her long, flowing skirt, gloriously unshaven legs, and feminist patches littering her denim jacket. And, Willow wasn’t going to lie, she’d done a little feminist reading, just to feel like she was educated enough to hold a decent conversation with this activist cutie. But now that she was face-to-face with Tara, all the bell hooks and Mary Daly was suddenly flowing out of her head like sangria.

“Hey,” Tara said shyly, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Glad you came out, Willow.”

“Y-yeah,” Willow stammered, feeling her face go hot already. Oh, god, Willow, say something smart!

“Y’know, who doesn’t like a little patriarchy for breakfast in the morning?” she blurted out, and barely managed to resist the urge to slap her hand over her own mouth. And the award for worst pick-up line ever goes to Willow Rosenberg, dork of the year.

Tara laughed lightly. “So, are you going to table with us?”

“Yeah!” Willow eagerly walked forward looking pointedly at her friends behind her, and settling on the awkward wooden bench behind the chairs that Tara and her friends were already at. It was an altogether awkward situation. They spend several hours disseminating information about banning revenge porn, and Willow was barely able to get two words in edgewise, with the way Xander dominated every fucking conversation. She made a note to never invite him to any FemAlliance events ever again.

Once they packed up, Tara cheerily announced that they’d be stamping and addressing envelopes in the Women’s Center that night- and that they could really use all the help they could get. Willow told her enthusiastically that she’d be there.

That night, Willow walked into an almost-empty Woce. That is, empty except for Tara, quietly licking stamps and affixing them to envelopes.

It was awkward at first, Willow falling silent after a few pathetic attempts at starting conversation, but eventually Tara picked it up and they managed to make the standard small-talk about their lives outside of college.

“Women’s Studies major, huh?” Willow wasn’t surprised, just impressed. “How did your parents feel about that?”

Tara’s face fell, and Willow instantly mentally kicked herself. Tara was silent for so long that Willow thought she wouldn’t answer at all, but she finally mumbled, “They’re, um, well, that is… they’re not really around. Much. I mean -” She took a deep breath and continued:  “They’re pretty backwards, actually, and when I came out, they kinda… kicked me out. That was a few years ago. Haven’t talked to them since.”

“I’m so sorry,” Willow whispered, not sure what to say.


End file.
